Persuasion,or That One Time at ShadowhunterAcademy
by TheGreenBook
Summary: On a warm night in Alicante, Gabriel Lightwood finds himself bored and alone in the Academy dorms. Will a chance encounter with Will Herondale and Jem Carstairs be a blessing, or a curse? A companion to This Frivolous Love. One shot. Citrusy Smut. Enjoy!


**Author's Note/ Disclaimer: this is an answer for everyone who read my other fic, "This Frivolous Love" and asked what had happened that one time at Shadowhunter Academy. I own none of these characters. Also, if you have a problem with slash, or yaoi, or three teenagers messing around unsupervised, I'm not sure why you are still reading this. This story is a work of fiction and should be treated as such.**

* * *

**Persuasion, or, That One Time at Shadowhunter Academy**

There were two sessions held each year at the Forta Academy of the Shadowhunting Arts in Alicante. Those who would turn 18 in June or soon thereafter were to go to the winter/spring session. Gabriel Lightwood could have gone to the fall session the previous year, right after he turned 17, but as luck and his father would have it, Gabriel remained home in the fall and departed for Alicante in January, six months before his 18th birthday.

The London Institute only sent three young Shadowhunters for that session, and when Gabriel arrived at the Institute to Portal to Alicante, he was dismayed to see that the two others going to the Academy were none other than James Carstairs and his parabatai, Will Herondale. Gabriel's father had warned him to stay away from them, lest they each drag Gabriel down into a decadent hell of sex and drugs. Gabriel knew James and Will well enough to know better than to spend his time with them.

Gabriel had known of James, who also went by the name Jem, and Will, since they had each arrived the London Institute around their twelfth birthday, and without his father's help, Gabriel formed his own opinion of the boys. Gabriel knew that Jem was a liar. He had a whole sob story about being tortured by a Greater Demon when he was eleven, but Gabriel knew that Jem used that story to cover up the fact that he was clearly addicted to opium. Gabriel never believed for one second that Jem was as innocent as he seemed. There was always something going on behind those silver eyes.

Will Herondale was a Welsh born runaway who's father had abandoned the Clave to chase after a run of the mill hedge witch. From the moment he turned fourteen, Will began to cultivate his reputation as someone who would have sex with anything that walked. Will was a perpetual drunk, and Gabriel refused to be brought down by Will's careless ways. Yet, Will was always there, always prepared to shout an insult or knock the books from Gabriel's hands, and Gabriel was always prepared to fight and lose in yet another bloody battle in the common area between the dormitories. Will Herondale was despicable.

There were other words to describe boys like Will Herondale, words that proper gentleman like Gabriel would only repeat when the closest lady was miles away.

Tonight, the closest lady was on the other side of town at the Alicante's Annual Valentine's Day Ball. Gabriel was grounded to his dorm room, having decided to seek revenge on Will for Will taking his antagonizing of Gabriel one step too far. They had been in class together, and Will had tossed a note onto Gabriel's desk. The note was a sexually explicit and extremely detailed list of everything Will planned to ask Gabriel's sister to do for him, that very evening, at the Valentine's Ball. Gabriel saw red.

He waited until Will had walked out of the classroom and hit him upside the head with a book, only, Gabriel had struck first and looked second, and was dismayed to find that James had walked out of the classroom before Will. Will looked ready to choke the life out of Gabriel as he held a tissue to James's nose. Since the incident had been witnessed by a teacher, Gabriel was punished severely. He had a letter written home to his parents, he was on kitchen duty for a week, and he was forbidden from going to the Valentine's Day Ball.

Not that Gabriel had wanted to go to the dance. He had schoolwork to catch up on and was sitting at his desk, trying to study, but he kept smelling an odd, sweet smell in the air. It wasn't a bad smell but it was distracting. When Gabriel could focus no longer, he left his room, followed the smell down the hallway, and to the door to the bathroom. Gabriel walked in to find Will Herondale sitting on the bathroom sink beside a window, a tightly rolled cigarette between his fingers. Gabriel covered his mouth with his hand, Will blew smoke from his mouth and inhaled again on the cigarette.

"Hey, Gabe," Will said.

"I can turn you in," Gabriel said. "You could get suspended for this!"

"Go ahead," Will said, and he stretched out a little more, leaning against the wall. He looked at Gabriel with his deep blue eyes and Gabriel looked away. Will was shirtless but dressed in a pair of black pants he wore often to training, and his chest was adorned with runes. There was a circle of them around his throat. Those shimmered a little, and Gabriel found himself in one moment wondering their purpose, and in the next moment, not caring. "First you almost broke Jem's nose. He did nothing to you. Now, you want to tattle on me… What sort of man are you?"

"A far better one than you," Gabriel said, and Will inhaled on the cigarette, exhaled, climbed off the counter, and crossed the bathroom.

"I'll show you exactly what sort of man you are," Will said, his face just inches from Gabriel.

"Go ahead," Gabriel said. Will smirked.

"Just as long as you've consented," Will said, and he inhaled again on the cigarette. Gabriel stepped back but Will stepped forward, pinning Gabriel close to the wall.

"I would never hurt Jem. That hit was meant for you and you know it," Gabriel said. He felt his heart start to pump a little harder. Will was thin as a rail but he stood a head taller Gabriel. Gabriel looked at all of the hard, porcelain surfaces in the bathroom and thought about how he'd come close to breaking Jem's nose. Will always believed an eye for an eye, and Gabriel could only imagine how his face might look at the end of this.

"You missed," Will said, and he stepped even closer and pressed his hips into Gabriel's, pushing him against the wall. He shifted the cigarette from his right hand to his left and then gently brushed a lock of Gabriel's brown hair off his face. Will traced a knuckle up the side of Gabriel's jaw. Gabriel closed his eyes and thought about how he wasn't sure he was capable of drawing a rune to heal a broken bone.

Will sighed. His hips were still pressed against Gabriel's, and Gabriel's hands were against the bathroom wall. Will's breath smelled like cloves and tobacco and his mouth was just inches from Gabriel's. His skin was hot, and Gabriel could feel heat through the thin shirt he wore.

"This game we play is so stupid," Will lamented. "We fight, Gabe, and it never gets us anywhere. It shouldn't be that way. We're on the same team. We fight evil," Will ran his fingers down the center of Gabriel's chest and back up again, and he lay his palm just over Gabriel's heart. "I want to be your friend, Gabriel. I don't I want to fight you any longer."

"You've lost your fucking mind," Gabriel said.

"Gabe…" Will whispered. He got close enough for Gabriel to feel his warm breath hit Gabriel's lips and he slipped his fingers down Gabriel's jaw again. "I'll tell you what. If you can accept my apology about my note regarding the various sexual positions I would like to see your sister in, with accompanying pictures, I won't accidentally stab you in the spine with a seraph blade the next time you and I are paired in training. We can just start with a clean slate. How's that?"

Gabriel swallowed and looked up. Will's entire face was in his line of vision, and his piercing blue eyes were staring directly into Gabriel's.

"Perfect," Gabriel said.

"Perfect," Will replied. He inhaled on his cigarette and exhaled most of the smoke out of the side of his mouth, but what little remained ended up in Gabriel's face, and Gabriel inhaled the smoke through his nose. "Let's have a drink." Will stepped away from Gabriel and walked out of the door. Gabriel followed, all the while thinking how thirsty he had suddenly become.

They went to Will and Jem's room, marked by their last names on the door and a decently drawn picture of a massive dragon clutching a small heron in it's foot. Gabriel glanced up and down the hallway. The dormitory was four stories tall and housed fifty seventeen year old male Shadowhunters. Usually, the halls were chaos, but tonight, they were deserted.

"It's just the three of us," Will said with a smile.

"Three?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't do anything without Jem," Will said. He knocked on the door and Gabriel heard a yell. Will pushed open the door and walked into the tiny room. Gabriel followed, stopping short when he saw Jem.

He was reclined on his bed next to the window, dressed in white pants. Jem's knees were supporting a book he was holding in his hands. His shirt was off, and his skin had a slight silver cast to it that reminded Gabriel of the pictures he had seen of the Angel. Jem turned his eyes to Gabriel and blinked lethargically. Jem's eyes were a dark silver color, framed by black lashes, and Gabriel stared back into his eyes. Jem smirked and looked Gabriel up and down. Gabriel swallowed nervously and felt heat creep into his neck, threatening a blush. Will pressed a cold drink into Gabriel's hand, pulled in further into the room, closed the door, and locked it.

"Have a seat, drink that quick, it's awful," Will said, and Gabriel took the drink and had a sip before he felt compelled to pour all of the cold liquid down his throat. He gave the glass back to Will and sat down on Will's bed, just two feet away from Jem's. Will handed him another glass, full of liquid, and Gabriel drank it down again.

"Why have you two decided not to go to the dance?" Gabriel asked.

"Dances are for men who want to get married," Will said. "Jem and I are embracing the New Hedonism." At Gabriel's questioned look, Will continued with, "We seek actions which maximize pleasure and minimize pain. Dances are painful events indeed, what with the posturing, and the tight shoes, and the regimented dancing…we choose to avoid that sort of thing." Gabriel nodded.

Jem closed his book and dropped it onto the bedside table, where a lavender scented candle was burning. Jem rolled onto his side, supporting his head with his hand as he continued to look Gabriel over. The pants Jem wore fell lower on his hips and risked exposing more than intended. Gabriel found himself staring at that tight area of skin and muscle between Jem's hip bones. There wasn't any evidence of any sort of drawers; Jem was wearing his pajama pants with nothing beneath them and a small part of Gabriel burned with a perverse curiosity to see beneath those pants.

Gabriel felt his face turn red and he scanned his eyes up to see that Jem's stomach was tight as well and subtly formed into six perfect sections of muscle. His skin was broken up by runes, and he wore the same runes Will had around his neck.

"What are you looking at?" Will asked, and then he looked over at Jem. "Oh, right. We train eight hours a day and he's the only one who has something to show for it." Gabriel swallowed and nodded. Jem sighed, and he laid his hand on his lower stomach. His fingers gently touched the skin there, and Jem glanced down, and then back up at Gabriel. He bit his lip and looked up at Gabriel, and Gabriel felt himself start to sweat, just a little.

"Your runes… what are they for?" Gabriel managed.

"Practice," Will said.

"It's hot, isn't it?" Jem asked. His voice was soft and carried with it a slight accent from a place far from Idris, or London.

"Positively sweltering," Will said. "Gabe?"

"So hot," Gabriel said. He felt impolite staring at Jem and yet he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Gabriel, let me practice drawing runes on you. We have to practice," Will said.

"Yes, we have to practice," Gabriel said. "Practice makes perfect."

"That's what I was going to say!" Will exclaimed. Gabriel gave him an smile.

Will sat beside him and took out a stele. Jem had rolled onto his back and had begun tracing circles on his stomach with his fingers. The circles continued to just beneath the waist band of Jem's pants, and then his slender fingers ran up and down his sides. Jem shivered. He took his palms and rubbed them against his chest, pressing so hard that his skin stretched tight over his ribs. Jem arched his back a little, he moaned and exhaled softly and then turned his eyes back to Gabriel.

Gabriel felt Will beside him, so close that if Gabriel wanted to reach over and touch him, he would barely have to move his arm. His mind was consumed with the thought that if Will wanted to, right now, he could reach over and touch Gabriel just as Jem had touched himself. Gabriel closed his eyes. He wanted to forget those silver eyes and yet even when he saw blackness, he also saw Jem's eyes. Gabriel opened his eyes to see Jem still looking over at him.

"Do you like what you see?" Will's voice was a whisper at Gabriel's subconscious.

"I do," Gabriel said, and then he shook his head. "I mean, no."

"Tell me the truth," Will said soothingly. Jem smiled and ran a hand up his side again, watching as his fingers caressed his skin, then he again slipped his fingers below the waist band of his pants. Jem slid the waistband down, just enough to show his hip. He was so close to being exposed but Gabriel didn't even notice. All he saw was pale skin above and below a fresh black rune. Gabriel had the same rune in close to the same place, but seeing that particular rune on a body besides his own felt so… taboo.

_Stamina. _

Jem ran his fingers gently over the rune, tracing the design with his index finger. He drug his hand across his stomach, just below the waist band of his pants, and Gabriel could no longer deny it; he was getting aroused.

"I like what I see," Gabriel said. He felt the sting of Will applying a few runes to the side of his neck.

"Perfect," Will whispered. Gabriel felt warm breath against his neck and he turned to see Will just a few inches away. Will smiled the most intriguing smile. His lips turned up impishly at each side of his mouth and made his eyes glisten in the fading sunlight. "Gabriel, what do you want?" Gabriel shook his head. "Do you want this?" Will leaned over and kissed Gabriel gently on the lips, and Gabriel shocked himself by kissing back. Jem sat up on his bed and laughed.

Gabriel pulled away. "No. Never mind…" he began.

"Will and I kiss all the time," Jem said sweetly. He crossed the room and sat beside Gabriel, placing a hand on his thigh. "Do you want to see?" Gabriel nodded, so Jem laid his left hand on Will's cheek, closed his eyes, and kissed Will.

Gabriel watched, fascinated. Will and Jem's eyes were shut and their lips were pressed against each other's, opening and closing gently, and every other moment Gabriel saw just a little bit of tongue between their lips.

It wasn't just an ordinary kiss, either. Will's fingers were gently touching Jem's chest, and Jem was running his fingers down Will's neck. Gabriel saw Jem's eyes open; their silvery irises looked at Will, who was still lost in the kiss, and Gabriel saw Jem smile a little against Will's lips before Will bit Jem's lower lip gently, and Jem pulled away. He smiled to Gabriel.

"Do you want to try?" Jem asked. Gabriel nodded, and Jem slipped his arms around Gabriel's shoulders. He ran the nails of one hand up the back of Gabriel's head, gently pulling his hair. Gabriel's lips parted, and Jem closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Gabriel's. after a moment, Jem offered his tongue gently. His lips tasted like honey and his tongue reminded Gabriel of a piece of candy, and so Gabriel treated it as such. Gabriel let his tongue slip against that bit of sweetness. Jem sighed and continued kissing.

A hand slipped into Gabriel's shirt, and fingers caressed each nipple and rubbed his chest gently. The top button of his shirt came open, followed by another. Jem took Gabriel's right hand and placed it on his shoulder and nodded as they kissed. Gabriel touched Jem just behind the ear, and Jem moaned against Gabriel's lips and kissed him harder.

Gabriel felt his shirt part and he pulled away from Jem, leaving the other boy to look at him with desire across his face. Jem had been enjoying the kisses as much as Gabriel had been, and he was eager for more. Will pulled Gabriel's shirt off and dropped it onto the floor.

"Close your eyes," Will whispered, "it's better that way."

Gabriel closed his eyes and felt a hand turning his head and then lips pressed against his once more. Gabriel knew, instinctively, that he was kissing Will, because while Jem tasted sweet, Will was all tobacco and spice.

Gabriel feather light kisses at his collar bone, and then the tip of a warm tongue teasing at each of his nipples, swirling around their sensitive places until Gabriel could no longer deny how hard he was. His erection strained against his pants but Gabriel ignored it, and so did Jem and Will. Gabriel felt himself aching for a release and cursed himself for letting things go this far.

Jem placed his hand at the center of Gabriel's lower back and kept it there as he kissed down the center of Gabriel's chest, all the way to the soft hairs on his lower stomach, just above Gabriel's pants. Gabriel moaned and tried to pull away, trying to stop this, and Jem only took Gabriel by the cheek and continued kissing his lips.

Gabriel felt as though exploding was a viable option, but then he felt Will deftly releasing the button on his pants, and his fingers slipped inside. Gabriel's eyes flew open and jumped away, but Will gripped him tightly and smiled sadistically. Gabriel had never felt more at someone's mercy.

Will removed his hand and Jem slipped his fingers into Gabriel's waist band and tugged his pants down to the floor. His underpants followed as well, and then Gabriel felt a cool breeze on his bare legs as Jem knelt on the floor in front of Gabriel. Jem pushed Gabriel's knees apart and looked up. Gabriel's waited for what would come next.

Will said something in the light cadence of a foreign language, and Gabriel's mind determined both that it was an instruction and in Chinese. Jem responded with a statement of his own, his voice speaking the words as though it was second nature. He stood up and then sat back down beside Gabriel. Will knelt on the floor between Gabriel's knees and admired Gabriel's length with a devious look in his eyes. Jem ran his index finger gently up the stubble on Gabriel's jaw.

"Do you want to continue?" Jem asked. His eyes were shining brightly and his lips were swollen just a bit.

"Yes please," Gabriel managed, and they resumed kissing, even as Will began to trace his tongue up the insides of Gabriel's thighs, towards the place Gabriel always tried to ignore even though… "Will," Gabriel moaned. This was all too much to bear.

"Yes, Gabriel?" Will asked.

"You can't," Gabriel said. "Not… I've never…I'm a virgin."

"Relax. You'll still be one when I'm done with you," Will said. "This is all about pleasure. Do you want pleasure?" Will said the word "pleasure" the way he might casually toss out the word "fuck" and Gabriel nodded. Jem smiled, he kissed Gabriel on the lips, and Gabriel kissed back, and he kept kissing Jem, harder, faster, trying to keep up.

Will resumed his kisses up the inside of Gabriel's thighs, getting closer and closer to the inevitable place. Gabriel thought he might actually die from anticipation, and then Will's lips closed tightly around the thin skin on his shaft. Gabriel felt was wetness, heat, and the back of Will's throat. His legs shook a little and he bit Jem's lip to keep from crying out. Will's tongue licked, just a little, and Gabriel shivered and moaned. He pressed himself further into Will's mouth and he felt the slightest bit of _something _slip from himself. He pressed himself in again, his hips moving on the bed. Jem grabbed the back of Gabriel's head and Gabriel opened his eyes.

"Not yet," Jem whispered. "Hold on, okay?" Gabriel nodded and continued kissing Jem, but he only lasted a minute before he pulled away from Jem and laid a hand on Will's shoulder, gently pushing Will away. Will released Gabriel from his mouth, and he smiled.

"Self control as well," Will remarked, standing up. He untied the drawstring of his pants and let them drop to the floor.

Will was pale in the glow of twilight outside. His body was all angles and lines and Gabriel couldn't help but admire Will's subtle muscles. In the dim light of the room, Will's eyes were an intense cobalt blue, and Gabriel felt lost in them. Will wiped the saliva from his lips with his thumb, sat down, and looked into Gabriel's eyes.

"What's the matter?" Will asked, and he dropped his hand to the very top of Gabriel's thigh, dangerously close…

"I can't," Gabriel said.

"You most certainly can. You'll know when you're ready," Will said, and he nipped Gabriel on the lower lip. "Let's fool around with Jem."

"Oh no," Jem said. "Not me." He blushed and covered his face with his hand.

"Oh yes," Will said. He pushed Jem onto the bed, straddling his chest. Gabriel reached up, grabbed the waist line of Jem's pants and jerked them down, exposing every bit he had managed to keep covered up. Jem screamed and Will bent over and kissed him on the lips. Jem struggled away. He scratched his nails down Will's sides and Will let him go. Jem smiled defiantly and looked back and forth between Will and Gabriel.

"You two," Jem demanded. "Kisses and touches. Nothing silly either." Jem folded his arms and Will turned to Gabriel as they knelt on the bed, Jem down between them. Will's black hair was in total disarray.

"You heard him," Will said. "Nothing silly." Gabriel smiled at Will. He grabbed his hair and pulled it before they smashed their faces together, kissing greedily. Will kissed back, and with one hand he reached between Gabriel's legs and took a firm hold of his erection. With his other hand he found Gabriel's hand and pressed it against himself. Touching Will felt so foreign, and, in the same time, completely natural.

Gabriel touched Will as Will was touching him. Will nodded and continued kissing Gabriel. Gabriel felt a hand on his chest, running down his stomach, twisting in the line hair that ran from beneath his navel and down between his legs. The hand caressed places Gabriel had barely touched himself and Will's hand continued to tighten as it slid up and down, faster and faster, and then slower again. Gabriel could feel Will holding himself back in one second and pressing into his hand in the next.

Their kisses became sloppy one moment, calm and controlled in the next. Sometimes, Will bit down on Gabriel's bottom lip and sucked as he had before. Gabriel let his left hand wander; touching the places on Will that Jem was touching on his own body. The teasing was relentless. Gabriel was on the brink of an orgasm in one second and away from it a second later. It became not a question of what would happen next, but who would go first. This was a battle Gabriel was determined to win but was losing fast.

"Will," Gabriel whispered, but Will had already pulled away. He asked Jem something in that same language, and Jem nodded, laughed, and replied.

Will kissed long, sloppy and wet kissed down Gabriel's chest, all the way to Gabriel's erection, and then opened his mouth and appeared to swallow Gabriel whole. Gabriel cried out Will's name and Jem laughed.

Gabriel felt the warmth, and the wetness, and he let his hands fall onto Will's head, tangling his fingers in Will's silky hair. He looked down and for one breathless second wondered why he was so turned on: was it because of what Will was doing, or because Will was the one doing it? Then Gabriel felt a creative mix of tongue and teeth, of licking and sucking, and he forgot his answer. Jem was still touching Gabriel but he barely felt it, instead, he felt his breathe catch in his chest as he began to feel light headed. Will continued bringing Gabriel close in on second and then backing off in the other, and Gabriel could take it no longer.

Something deep in Gabriel's stomach clenched tight and then released. He felt himself spiraling down into a dark pit of lust, with only one way to free himself.

"Ready," Gabriel choked out. He felt something hot spurt out of himself and then there was the painfully tight feeling of Will sucking, hard, until he finally let go of Gabriel.

"Nice shot," Will said, and he came up and kissed Gabriel again. "Told you that you would know." Will smiled and Gabriel managed a smile in response.

"Will," Jem moaned. "Please, Will." Will lay down beside Jem and kissed his lips, and Gabriel lay down on the other side of Jem and kissed Jem's cheek, earlobe, and neck. Jem was touching Will but Will was shaking his head and instead had Jem tight in his right hand, stroking carefully. They began whispering something to each other and Gabriel only caught a little of it.

"Wǒ bùnéng xiāngxìn tā de jīnglì yǔ tā yīqǐ," Jem mumbled.

"Shì de, dàn tā yīzhí dōu shì hěn róngyì shàngdàng," Will replied, and they laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel asked, and Will met his eyes.

"Jem was saying he's never seen someone so into this sort of thing before," Will said. "It's not a bad, you know." Jem giggled and ran his fingers through Gabriel's hair. He turned to Will and kissed his lips, whispering something else, and Will said the same thing back and ran his hand down the side of Jem's face. Gabriel knew this wasn't the first time they had done this.

Will leaned over Jem and kissed Gabriel on the lips. He took Gabriel's hand, guided it down Jem's chest to the place Jem had been touching on Gabriel, and he used to his hand to show Gabriel how to touch Jem. Jem turned and kissed Gabriel a just a little before turning back to Will.

Will kept his hand on Gabriel's a little longer before he went back to touching Jem, and Gabriel was torn between watching Jem and Will kiss, and watching Will's hand at work. Will was clearly an expert on Jem's body. Gabriel had long known that Jem was more than just Will's parabatai, but he had never known them to be in love. He could see their love so plainly. Jem curved his body into the right places on Will's body and Will responded by pressing back against him. They weren't kissing hard as Will and Gabriel had been, but instead kissed slowly and sensually and each occasionally mumbled words to one another.

"There," Jem whispered, as Gabriel kissed his neck. He moaned and Gabriel saw the skin across Jem's chest flush red as his breathing quickened just a little more. "Faster." Will looked over at Gabriel and smiled, and together, they licked and kissed down either side of Jem's neck. Gabriel picked a bit of Jem's skin and bit down, gently. Jem moaned and shivered. Gabriel sucked on the spot until Jem was crying for relief, and when Gabriel pulled away, he saw a red bruise on Jem's neck that even an iratze would have trouble taking care of. Jem kissed Gabriel on the lips, a wicked look in his eyes, before he turned back to Will. Within minutes, Jem was arching his back and pushing against Will's hand. He made the most delightful yelp of pleasure and finished with another shiver.

Will slid from the bed and went to get a handkerchief from the desk. Jem turned back to Gabriel and kissed him again, deeper, he still tasted like honey and Gabriel wondered, just for a second, what it would be like to have someone this way. He was feeling all sorts of things towards Will and Jem: love, and lust, and stupid, senseless desire. He wanted to leave now and forget this ever happened; he wanted to return, night after night, and let it happen again.

Then Will climbed back into bed. Jem pulled away from Gabriel, severing the connection they had. Jem sat up, rosy cheeked and bright eyed, and shoved Will down onto the bed. Gabriel was shocked at Jem's roughness, but Will only smile and lay back on the pillows, eagerly awaiting his turn.

"Hold him down," Jem demanded. Gabriel straddled Will's chest and forced Will's arms onto the bed, holding him down by the wrists. He leaned over and began kissing Will, shoving his tongue deep into Will's mouth, and Will kissed back just as hard. He struggled to free his hands from Gabriel's grasp but Gabriel continued to hold him down, relishing the upper hand.

Gabriel pulled away from Will's lips. He bit down on the skin under Will's arm, drawing blood, and Will just laughed, so Gabriel bit his neck hard enough to give him another mark that would match Jem's.

For every kiss and lick Gabriel gave Will, he bit him as well, until the skin of Will's chest was bruised, and all along Will enjoyed every moment of it. Gabriel went back to kissing Will, and Will bit Gabriel's lip so hard Gabriel began to bleed. Gabriel sat up, his hands landed on Will's chest, and he pinched Will's nipples hard. Will screamed and at the same time moaned, and Gabriel felt as though he had won this battle.

In the mirror across the room, Gabriel saw Jem down between Will's legs, and he kept kissing Will up until Will yelled a string of words and pushed Gabriel away. Will covered his eyes with a hand and swore profusely, Jem sat up and smiled triumphantly, Gabriel collapsed beside Will, and Jem fell onto Will's chest. Outside the window, heart shaped fireworks exploded over Alicante's Annual Valentine's Day Ball.

"Happy Valentine's day," Jem whispered, and he kissed Gabriel once more.

Gabriel's last thought before he fell asleep sandwiched between Jem and Will regarded him wondering what, exactly, he had drank. He woke up at dawn the next morning, his arms around Jem's naked body as Will sat by on the bed, bruised and bloody. Will was holding a steaming mug of something in his hands and had a distraught look on his face.

"Will," Jem whispered. "I don't think this was the proper use for persuasion runes."

From that point on, that night forever haunted Gabriel, and it was motive behind every black eye and bloody nose Gabriel ever gave Will for the remaining three months they were in school. At breakfast, Gabriel would look up to see Will smiling and waving sweetly as Jem sat by and blushed. During class, when the teacher's back was turned, Gabriel would see Will manipulating his tongue in the most graphic of ways, daring Gabriel to get aroused. In the locker room before and after training, Gabriel found Will's eyes on him, reminding him again and again that he had seen Gabriel naked and at his mercy. Though neither Will nor Jem ever said another word about it, Gabriel knew that the three of them would never forget that one time at Shadowhunter Academy.

* * *

**I wouldn't leave you hanging without a translation: **

"I can't believe he's gone along with it," Jem said.

"Yes, but he's always been very gullible," Will replied, and they both laughed.


End file.
